


Thrown into the Cauldron

by FrostyFlake



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFlake/pseuds/FrostyFlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where fairies, dragons and magical powers are nothing out of the ordinary,<br/>Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel find themselves caught in the middle. With the rise of a dark lord and the Triwizard Tournaments approaching, the four wizards will have to gather up all of their courage in order to protect themselves and the ones they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown into the Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my very first fanfiction and English is not my first language, so I hope I did an alright job. I've got a pretty detailed story in mind already, but I'm worried about my writing style (10th grade & 7 years of English) and I'm not sure about the pairings.  
> Polite critisizm and feedback are always appreciated, eventhough I'm not sure if I'll continue yet. Well, I hope you like the first chapter :)

The air was cool and biting as the early morning settled and the infamous Jackson Overland arrived at platform 9 ¾. With a sigh, he ran a hand his through his once brown hair, which was now an icy white. Here he was once again; patiently waiting for the train at platform 9 ¾. As it was just the crack of dawn, the platform was still deserted. Jack had gotten up early, finding it hard to sleep with the knowledge that he would soon be at Hogwarts again. He shuffled nervously from foot to foot while he fumbled around with the handle of his wheeled suitcase at the thought.

'I shouldn’t have come this early.' Jack thought as boredom took over.  
'Well, it’s not like I have anything better to do anyways.' he mused bitterly.  
It was true though. Ever since the ‘the king of nightmares’ had set his sights on Jack, the ministry forbade him to spend too much time with his muggle family. It would endanger them, they had said. Ever since last year, he was mostly under the care of his godfather, who was no other than his school’s headmaster himself; Nicholas St. Claussen, better known as North, one of the mightiest wizards to ever roam the planet. Although North and Jack got along well, Jack really wished to see his family more often than once a month. Being the chosen one sure had its quirks.

'Well, at least I'll see Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup soon.' The teen simpered fondly at the memory of his best pals. He really had missed his international group of friends. They basically consisted of German girl, a Scottish tomboy, a Norwegian viking descendant and Jack himself as American. Hogwarts sure has become quite international, being a highly regarded school for wizardy and witchcraft.  
Having nothing better to do, Jack put his suitcase horizontally on the flagstones of the station and sat down on it. The teen got bored again soon, after having stared at the station clock for half an hour, so he rubbed his hands together. They started to glimmer in a bluish shade and three frail snowflakes were whirling in his pale hands, surrounded by tiny splinters of ice. Jack played around with them for a while, twirling them around his fingers and changing their structures. The only good thing about his change really were the powers, although his extraordinary new looks drew a lot of attention to him most of the time. He got used to it.  
For another half an hour, he continued to play with them before falling asleep on top of his suitcase. In his sleep, the wizard could hear his name echoing through his mind. The sound cleared and he realized that his name was, in fact, being called and he awoke to a blurry picture of a pair of lime green orbs staring back at him.  
“Jack? Jack! Are you alright? Jack, can you hear me?” a squeaky female voice surprised Jack. Wide-eyed, Jack gawked, having completely forgotten that he had fallen asleep. With a loud yawn, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms subsequently. When he reopened his eyes and turned to the voice again Jack looked into a friendly, familiar face.  
“What- Rapunzel! How did you get here?” he jumped to his feet and hugged his friend tightly. She smiled brightly into the crook of his neck.  
“Well, let’s say... Eugene helped me.” she quickly explained, smiling at the ground. Jack let his arms untangle. That’s when Jack realized that Eugene, Rapunzel’s boyfriend, had been standing next to her the whole time with Punzel’s pet Chameleon on his shoulder.  
“Hey, Overland, or should I call you Frost now?” mocked Eugene.  
“Depends, Ryder. Or should I call you Fitzherbert instead?” joked Jack back, smirking.  
“Touché.” Eugene chuckled. The two of them were on rather friendly terms, eventhough they still liked to tease each other. Though, Jack had to admit, that he really wasn't that comfortable with his new nickname yet.  
“Seems like I dozed off for quite a while.” muttered Jack as he took a look around. The platform was overcrowded. 'And loud.' Jack added mentally. Familiar faces were now decorating the place; MK, Astrid, Guy, and even Mavis. Seeing Mavis was rather surprising, since she had a terribly overprotective father. Though, it was partly understandable, considering the fact that Mavis was a vampire. No wizarding school would have accepted her if it wasn’t for North’s kind heart. She always wore tons of lotion, a violet cap and sun glasses whenever she was outside. There are worse conditions though. And way worse parents Jack decided, having one particular person in mind; Rapunzel’s mother. Remembering that woman, he turned to Rapunzel again.  
“But seriously, how did you get here exactly? I thought your mother didn’t want you to come back to Hogwarts.”  
“Yeah, uhm, I kind of… ranawaytobehonest.” she paused, turning her gaze towards Jack, waiting for his reaction. He just goggled, his eyes as wide as billiard balls. It was not in a negative way though, so she continued. “I… just couldn’t stand it anymore, I felt caged. How could I promise her not to see you guys anymore?” she looked hopefully up at Jack, while Eugene smiled fondly from behind her. He knew her too well. After having registered what Rapunzeltold him, Jack’s face broke into a bright smile, revealing his pearly-white teeth.  
“Merlin, Punzel. I’m impressed. It’s time you stand up to her like that.” Jack beamed at her. Rapunzel was relieved by Jack’s reaction and let out a huff of air. She returned his smile.  
“I’m glad you think so, I was starting to feel a little bit guilty…”  
“Punzel, you have no reason to feel the least bit guilty. How long she kept you in that tower of yours, again? Damn, you’re way too loyal, even for a Huffepuff.”  
“She's not that bad, she's just lonely for the most part. She really does love me, I'm sure of it.” The blonde girl reddened slightly.  
Changing the subject to ease the tension, Eugene raised his voice.  
“Hey, Jack. Do you think we’ll be roommates again? I’m not that comfy with the rest of the Slytherin guys to be honest.” he said causally.  
“C’mon, they’re not that bad. Well, besides the way they used to treat Hiccs. But if he forgave them we should give them a chance. Speaking of that, have you seen Merida and Hiccup anywhere yet?” Jack asked.  
Rapunzel and Eugene shook their heads.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, Haddock.”  
“Huh? Oh. Sorry, Snotlout.” Hiccup mumbled. The freckled boy had been mentally absent after he had told his father goodbye. A million thoughts were racing through his head, most of them different variations of ‘Make him proud’ and ‘Don’t make a fool of yourself’.  
He slung his bag over his shoulder and took a look around the station. It was fairly crowded by now, since the train was about to take off in a few minutes. Families waving goodbye, students of all houses hugging their parents, younger siblings crying, especially Eep Crood’s sister, and yet, no sign of his friends anywhere.  
“Where the hell are they?” he wondered as he tried to elbow his way through the crowd of people that were now about to enter the train. It was less hard than last year, when he was about a head shorter. He had grown a lot and was now one of the taller boys in his year. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of a flashy white mop of hair. A smile made its way onto Hiccup’s face and he sped up his pursue.  
"Ouch!"  
“Sorry”  
“Hey!”  
“Aaahh, sorry”  
“Merlin!”  
“I’m sorry!”  
Hiccup was breathless by the time he finally made it into the train. Now, all he had to do was find the right compartment. He opened a random door.  
"Uhm, hallo?"  
"Get outta here, Hiccup. I was about to sleep, man."  
“Good morning to you too, Tuffnut.”  
He closed the door again and called out.  
"Merida? Rapunzel?"  
A tiny bat was approaching him  
“Oh, hey Hiccup! Searching for your friends?” and with a puff the bat turned into the pretty raven haired vampire girl, Mavis Dracula. She was a fellow Ravenclaw.  
"Yeah, kind of. You haven’t seen them, have you, Mavis?" She tapped her finger against her chin and replied.  
“Uhmm..no. Sorry.”  
"It’s okay, I’ll just ask my way through the train." He proceeded to leave, just when Mavis shouted after him.  
"Hiccup, wait! I think you should go to Eep, she’s in the same house as Merida after all, I’m sure she knows where they are. She and some other Gryffindors are in this compartment.” she said, pointing at the door beside her.  
"Aaah, okay. Thanks!"  
When he reached Eep’s compartment the answer was the same.  
"Uhh, no. I haven’t seen Merida so far, have you, Astrid?"  
"I haven’t either, Nod?"  
"Nope. No clue, man. Been missin’ her quite a lot. Send her my regards."  
"Yeah okay, bye…"  
Hiccup stepped outside and wandered along the floor again, still wondering where his friends were sitting. After all, he could hardly look into every compartment before they arried at school. Trying to keep cool mind he started talking to himself frantically.  
"So,I asked some Slytherins, well okay I only said hallo to one of themand didn't exactly ask. But I asked Gryffindors and a Ravenclaws, guess I should talk to some Hufflepuffs."  
That’s when Aster and Toothiana passed him. Aster and Thiana were eight-years and the prefects of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Hiccup tapped Toothiana on the shoulder.  
“Oh, hello Hiccup. What can I do for you?”  
“Have you seen Jack? Or Rapunzel?”  
“I think they went past us. They're probably somewhere in the back part of the train. ”  
"Oi, little mate. You should stay away from that trouble-maker though, he’s no good. I remember last year he put bloody chocolate frogs into my Quidditch boots. Or the other time he tried to turn me into a bunny or when he-"  
"Yes, Aster, I get the picture. Look, I really have to search for them now so if you’ll excuse me…" Hiccup knew it was gonna be a long day and 

“Nononononono. I can’t be too late!” rambled the running Merida Dunbroch as the Hogwarts Express was about to set off. It was difficult to run with her suitcase behind her. She knew she wouldn't reach the door in time so she threw her suit case onto the small platform of the last wagon and jumped onto it herself as the train took off. Completely out of breath, she inhaled deeply and managed to calm down slightly. Her trousers were full of dirt and her fuzzy red hair more ruffled than usual. The train had set off and the platform was vibrating furiously, she really was glad her mother didn't see her like this.  
"Phew.."  
She got up and faced the door of the last wagon.  
"Hey! Open up, anyone!" shouted the redhead as she furiously knocked on the door, although she knew it was hopeless since the last wagon was used to store the luggage. She would just have to sit on the tiny platform with the wind blowing her hair into her face the whole time.  
She was about to sit down in defeat, as the door opened abruptly and Merida was faced with Nod Leafman leered down at her.  
"Hmm? Oh, hey Dunbroch. What are you doing out here? Missing me already?  
"Shut it, Leafman. I was just a little late."  
"As usual.” He held out hand to her, which she refused to take as she got up and entered the storage room with him.  
“I’m kinda glad though, you’re one of our less sucky Quidditch players."  
"Please, I’m one of the best, especially as seeker. And Astrid and Eep could easily beat your ass too if they weren't playing for our team.”  
"I highly doubt that."  
"We’ll see. I’ve got a whole year to prove your theory wrong."  
Merida smirked cheekily.  
"What are you two doing in here?"  
Both Gryffindors turned around, completely startled. They were slightly relieved to find Astrid leaning against the door frame between the luggage storage and the floor.  
"I wanted just wanted to get my jacket out of my suitcase, but then I heard little Miss Dunbroch over here knocking at the door like a maniac, so I decided to be my gracious self and offer my help to the poor girl."  
"Pff, “gracious self”, please."  
"Okay, shut it - both of you. Or should I remind you that you're playing for the same team?  
This attitude is what caused us the House Cup last year. You two better start getting along."  
"We do get along fine. Dunbroch just has a little crush on me is all."  
Merida rolled her eyes in an irritated manner.  
"Ugh, whatever. Anything new, Astrid?"  
"Well, Hiccup has been searching for you, or more precisely the other three of the Big Four as people have started calling you guys."  
"They have? Oh I wonder why? Why aren't you part of the Big Four then if you're so great, Nod, huh?”  
“Merida. Should I get you to your friend's compartment or not? I just saw Rapunzel's hair vanishing into the eighth one on the left.”  
“Ay, don't worry I'll get there myself, see you guys later!” she called back, as she sprinted in the direction of the compartment Astrid told her about, leaving her suitcase in the storage room.  
Meanwhile, Jack and Rapunzel were causally sitting in their compartment. They had just bought a huge amount of sweets from the candy trolley in the corridor and Jack was stuffing tons of them into his mouth while Rapunzel looked out of the window with a dreamy expression.  
Without warning the door slammed open and Merida stood in the doorway. She lunged forward to give Jack and Rapunzel a heartfelt hug. All of the Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands fell out of Jack's lap as he was pulled into the hug. They tumbled onto the floor one after another. Worst of all were the Chocolate Frogs though, as they were now bouncing along the floor and soon out in the corridor. None of them noticed the frogs escaping as they were to busy sharing the hug and laughing whole-heartedly. Suddenly a breathy nasal voice from the doorway interrupted their moment.  
“YES! I found you! I just knew that this Chocolate Frog invasion had to do with you, Jack. Typical, really.”  
They let go of each other, incredibly delighted to see who it was.  
“Hiccup!” the three of them chanted in chorus as they threw their arms around him.  
With the four of them united again they were more than ready to arrive at Hogwarts.


End file.
